


A good husband

by ChocoNut



Series: Tales of love (Season 3/4) [25]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 4x1 missing scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At the Godswood, F/M, Fluff, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: "Sansa Stark is now Sansa Lannister."Brienne never imagined her harmless sympathetic response to this declaration would get Jaime all worked up and questioning.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Tales of love (Season 3/4) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483640
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	A good husband

**Author's Note:**

> Pointless stuff that refused to leave me alone.  
> Thank you for reading and do let me know if you enjoyed it :)

“Sansa Stark is now Sansa Lannister.”

Brienne took in his words with a heavy sigh. That, to her, was the biggest roadblock, one she had never thought she would stumbled on. “Poor thing,” she thought aloud, sympathizing with the helpless girl. “No one should ever have to suffer such a punishment. It is most unfortunate--”

“Punishment?” Jaime shot back with a scowl, the corners of his eyes creasing in disbelief and displeasure. “Most unfortunate?”

“What else would you call it?” She couldn’t understand his reaction. Sansa was a hostage, here and married against her will and an obvious victim anyone in their right minds would pity.

“Marrying a Lannister,” Jaime said slowly, locking her in a gaze of scrutiny. “Is it that bad a twist of fate, wench?”

Clearly, he had misunderstood her. “That was not what I meant.”

He shifted closer, the green arrows still piercing her. “What did you mean then?”

“I just--”

“Are you saying my brother is a terrible husband to her?”

“Why the hell are you jumping into unreasonable conclusions?” she demanded, exasperated with his unnecessary and impatient jump towards hostility. He was here to help her help Sansa. And now he was finding ways to deflect the subject. Worse still, he wasn’t even letting her speak out her mind, making ridiculous assumptions at incomplete statements. “I didn’t say your brother is at fault nor did I imply he’s a terrible husband.”

He was still looking at her, unblinking, as if he was reading her mind. “Would I make a terrible husband then?”

“I never said that either,” she retorted, wondering what was wrong with him this morning.

“What do you say then?” he pushed further, bent upon making this an argument as was their usual routine. “Do I come across as an able husband-to-be?”

“I didn’t say--” She couldn’t go on. If she said she had never looked at him in that sense, she’d be lying. And if she confessed… She looked away at Sansa again, unable to meet his gaze.

“Do you think I could turn out to be a loving and caring husband, Brienne?”

A sharp jolt of familiar pain hit her chest when Cersei’s pretty face crossed her mind, and she distracted herself by drawing her mind to the task she was here for. “I think nothing about that, Ser Jaime.”

“Then how about taking the plunge and finding out for yourself?”

To be doubly sure she’d heard him right, she let Sansa be and turned to him, the sight that met her, taking her by surprise. In his eyes was a softness she had never seen before, no mockery nor any sign of his usual disdain. A certain something more, there appeared to be, something that was both obvious and vague. 

Just when she was about to ask him the true meaning of his suggestion, his lips caught hers in a sensation she had never felt before.

So this was what a kiss felt like! 

Closing her eyes, she let go of the rest of the world, locked in his arms, melting under his touch. He led, and she followed, drifting off to where he took her, her heart, her mind, her body, her... everything, his, and only his. Gone was the ache that pinched her every time he mentioned Cersei, her cares and her worries about Sansa flying off her head, her mind, left with no room for anything but him. Enamoured and overwhelmed, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back in her own clumsy way, soaking in his soft sighs, absorbing his passion-filled moans.

“So,” he whispered, gently tracing the outline of her face with his finger. “Ready to risk it and find out if I’m a good husband or not?”

Her heart somewhere up above the clouds, she teased, “And what if you’re not, Ser Jaime?”

“Then I’m afraid you will have no choice but to set me right.” With a mischievous wink, he drew closer to kiss her again. “Defeat me in a duel and I’ll do your bidding.” Their lips met once more, heat flowing off his skin into hers, his eyes locked into hers in a passionate combat. “ _Anything_ you want, my lady,” he softly added, seizing her mouth in another searing kiss.


End file.
